


Coconut Shampoo

by SquaryQ



Series: Reigisa C@ck [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Reigisa Week, Romeo and Juliet References, Secret Relationship, rival - Freeform, rival school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iwatobi Community College is the higher education accessable to the average Joe of the Iwatobi School District. It is available to almost every student in the area; unlike the University of Iwatobi - the prestigious form of higher education. The students progress above the years when they feel ready and work at their own pace, despite being a school tailored to the advanced. Placement is only offered to the top students in the surrounding areas. </p><p>These rivals, like any others have their own territories. Like Greasers and Socks, Jets and Sharks. Nobody from either school will pass Kyoto Street when in uniform. It's too dangerous.</p><p>Ryugazaki Rei, a first year scholar at the University of Iwatobi; like any other student, works. Working close to home has its conveniences- too bad he has a scholarship at the rival school - living in the heart of rival territories; a outsider. An outcast. A pariah. At work, the loner is left mesmorised by the coffee shop regulars; particularly Hazuki Nagisa from the community college.</p><p>Will there be secret rendezvous by the milky lates or a Romeo and Juliet sob story? And will the meddler with the coconut shampoo make or break them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: Hana-chan's POV - New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wrote this to celebrate Reigisa Week 2, now that it's Reigisa Week 3... I figured I would show it off to the AO3 community, this is still sorta old but yanno ^^  
> 2\. Let's play guess the dumb reference from where Squary tries to be funny - ten points to your Hogwarts house if you get it!

I wave to the older students. Those three are weird. I could never figure them out. Are they dating amongst themselves? Are they in a consensual threesome? I sigh, forcing a smile as the bell on the door chimes, signifying someone else coming in.

"Hello? I'm looking for Amakata Miho." the baritone voice of the blue haired guy is clear.

"Oh." I say. "You're that newbie...Ryu..."

"Ryugazaki Rei." he smiles.

"Ahh, that's it!" I enthuse. "I'm Chizuka Hanamura, most people call me Hana-chan...Our manager is out so she told me to show you the ropes."

"Oh, alright then." he smiles, shaking my hand. I open the bar up so he can come behind here. I step into Miho's office and take the neatly folded forest green apron with name tag and cap from her desk.

"Here's your uniform Rei-kun." I hand the stuff to the new guy.

"Thank you Hanamura-kun." I fight a grimace at the use of my real name. "You can change into the apron over there if you want." I point to a corner.

"Thank you." he smiles hurriedly as the bell chimes.

"Hi Hana-chan!" the gentle giant, Tachibana Makoto smiles. I was in his literature class until I dropped out of the course.

"Hey Mako-chan!" I grin. "Hi Haru-chan."

"The company you keep clearly rubs off on you." the olive haired guy smiles warmly.

"I told you not to call me Haru-chan." Haru states. Stoic as usual.

"I don't have a clue what you mean." I tease. "What do you guys want to drink. Hot chocolate? Latte?" I ask.

"Hot chocolate please Hana-chan." I return that angelic smile that he accompanies with a head nod with my own winning smile.

"Two?" I glance at Nanase Haruka, Makoto's best friend and boyfriend. He nods his head once.

"Awesome!" I beam, punching in the numbers on the cash register. I then turn to make the drinks. Makoto'll be making the right change. I finish with the drinks and put them on a tray.

"Makoto, leave the money on the counter, oi! Ryugazaki! Put the money in the register will you?"

"Yes! Of course Hanamura-san."

I make my way out of the bar and walk to the table the two older boys always sit at. I place the hot chocolates down as the two boys sit.

"New guy?" Makoto asks. I nod my head, hands on my hips.

"That bad?" Haru asks between sips.

"I don't know how to train people! And Miho's out of store today!" I flail my arms around.

"Find out how his brain works. See if you've got common ground. Nagisa always said that this place feels like a family runs it."

"But Miho is my second cousin, it is sort of a family affair." I duck my head.

"You're too realistic. You can never be theoretical Hana." Haru says.

I roll my eyes.

"I should get back. See you two later." I wave, heading back to the bar. I duck under and join the new guy. He looks uncomfortable.

I sit on the counter.

"Don't we have customers?" the blue haired guy cocks a brow.

"Classes at the college ended two hours ago, the rush of students is long gone." I wave his question off.

"Oh." he pushes up his glasses.

"Basically, you've got it easy 'til this weekend." I grin.

"So what are we going to do?" I am asked.

"Basically." I put my finger to my chin, thinking. "You get the luxury of getting to ask me anything you want. There will be the odd customer here and there but nothing bad."

Ryugazaki Rei looks really uncomfortable. Is it because of me? Am I intimidating? Is he just awkward.

"May I be so bold as to ask, how you work here while wearing those." his eyes flicker to my heels. I tilt my head and giggle.

"Is that really what was confusing you Rei-kun?" I snort. "I live in heels, a girl has to when she associates with the tall."

He tilts his head. After a minute he nods his head, eyes closed. A gentle smile graces him lips.

"That makes sense." he nods. "But don't they hurt?"

"Nope!" I enthuse, kicking my legs, jumping off of the counter, landing gracefully without a wobble. "These are my favourites! I love them and wear them all the time."

"Fair." Rei-kun says.

"Do you have anything to ask?" I ask.

Ring. Ring. The bell at the door opens.

"HANAAA-CHAAAANN!" a chipper fruity male voice chimes from the door.

"NAGIII-CHAAANNNN!" I beam. "You're really late today Nagi-chaann!"

"I'm sorryyyy Hanaaa-chaann! I got detention." the hyper blond pouts.

"Detention!" I gasp.

"I fell asleep." he giggles, finger at the corner of his lips.

"Oh Nagi-chaann." I shake my head, spinning on my heels and taking the strawberry shortcake out of the closh and cutting a slice from the cake for my classmate and friend Hazuki Nagisa. He's around my height, so I can talk to him without looking considerably younger when height's concerned, when I'm not in my heels.

"How did you knowww?" Nagisa's magenta eyes sparkle.

"Because I know you Nagii-chaan." I poke my tongue out at him. "Strawberry milkenshaken." I tease.

"Yes pleaseee Hana-chaann!"

"Sounds like Nagisa's here." Makoto says.

"Hana-chan? Is that Mako-chan? It's Mako-chan right? I'm going to say hi to Mako-chan!" the happy blond skips around the corner.

"MAKO-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!" he exclaims.

"Hey Nagisa." Makoto'll be smiling warmly at the blond. Makoto always said that Nagisa reminded him of his siblings Ren and Ran.

I make the milkshake and duck under the bar to deliver the strawberry themed stuff to Nagisa. I put the cake and shake onto a tray and place them on the table, hand out to Nagisa. He high fives it. I roll my eyes.

"Pay up shorty." I grin.

"Fine." he sighs dramatically, placing the money in my palm.

"Thankies." I wink, making my way back to the counter. With one swift motion, I make it over the counter and onto the other side where Rei-kun is. He seems to be in awe, his eyes are shining. He turns his head, pushing up his glasses and facing me.

"Who is that?" he asks.


	2. Two: Kou-chan's POV - My Big Brother Is Amazing!

Matsuoka Kou's POV:

I hate being here but I love it. I love feeling smart but I hate that she's not here with me. I have known her since grade school but she's not here. My best friend, Chiz' didn't get the scholarship. I took the scholarship because my big brother goes here. I was selfish. But I can't transfer to the community college. No way Chiz' would accept me back.

Why am I not as calm about stuff as Onii-chan? Onii-chan is so professional and level headed despite that tsundere vibe he projects. Onii-chan was begged to join this university on whatever grounds he wanted last year. His only request was to make sure his best friend got a slot. Rin got Sousuke in. Not that Sousuke couldn't qualify on his own.

My big brother is amazing!

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The two older students stride by in jeans and t-shirts as if they own the campus. With the entry grades Onii-chan got, he does rule the campus. Too bad I didn't get special treatment for being his sister. If I had I would have demanded Chiz' a place...

"Oniii-chan!" I wave my arms. It is him, right?

"Ah, yo, Gou." I pout at my older brother's clear aloofness.

"Hi Sousuke-kun!" I smile at my big brother's best friend, Yamazaki Sousuke. Those two are joint at the hip. Always have been.

"It's good to see you Gou." Sousuke smiles at me, aqua blue eyes shining.

"Bet'cha didn't expect ME to get a scholarship!" I poke my tongue out at the two boys. The daily routine commences.

"Honestly?" My big brother Matsuoka Rin grins.

"Mean." I pout.

"We're glad you got the scholarship, Gou."

"Why don't you guys ever call me Kou." I sulk, wriggling my way between the two taller muscular guys.

"Because it's not your name." Rin scoffs.

"But Gou's a BOYS NAME!" I exclaim.

"And Rin's a girls name." Sousuke shrugs. "Your family really had no concept of gender."

"Oi." my brother makes a fist.

"It's true though." I shrug. "I have to go, I'm not fortunate enough to have a free period right now!" I wave.

"Gou." Rin calls. "Stop hiding stuff. School ended ten minutes ago. You're avoiding her. I know you are."

"I'm sure Chiz' isn't as sore as you think she is about the whole scholarship thing." Sousuke encourages.

"Ugh." I sigh, dramatically making my shoulders fall.

"She's your friend right? You've known her since grade school. She'll understand."

"She'll hate me! You know I haven't spoken to her since I got my letter of acceptance and she didn't!" I stomp my foot.

"We are going past that shitty cafe so you can see if she's okay."

"YOU'LL GET YOURSELVES IN TROUBLE ONII-CHAN!!!!!" I protest.

People from the University of Iwatobi never cross the border of territory into the area that those at the Community College have. One kid from our University apparently went over there, got forced to do drugs, developed an addiction and not halluicnates about ostriches and models himself after Macklemore. No way I'm letting that happen to Onii-chan and Sousuke-kun! They don't deserve that!

"Sousuke?" Onii-chan is clearly ignoring the risk here. I huff.

"Onii-chan!" I protest.

"No, Gou." he shakes his head, red wine coloured hair flopping around. Onii-chan, you need a haircut.

And with that I am plucked off of my feet by my armpits and carried toward the crossover of territories on Kyoto street. I kick my legs however they do not relent.


	3. Three: Hana-chan's POV - Gou-chan!

Chizuka Hanamura's POV:

"That was Nagi-chan." I explain.

Ryugazaki Rei doesn't reply. He looks at me quizically, as if he hasn't a clue who 'Nagi-chan' is.

"You're not from around here are you? I haven't seen you at school?" I enquire.

"I go to the local university." Rei-kun replies.

"The University of Iwatobi?" I cock a brow.

"Yes." he replies. "I recieved a scholarship for physics."

"Oh." I nod once. "You might have come across an old friend of mine..."

"Are you alright Hanamura-kun?" I am asked. I smile sadly.

"I'm fine. It's just a tad weird for people from the University to work around here."

"Why? Just because the schools are rivals?" the blue haired boy queries.

"In short, yes. We're pretty serious rivals. You haven't caught on about that?"

"Not... really." Rei-kun pushes his glasses up.

"Oh? It's drilled into you at the community college. We're told war stories about the ivalry. Don't they do that at the University Of Iwatobi?" I ask.

"Not really. Our senpai's tell us not to go onto the soil of the community college...but I live in that 'territory' as they called it."

"Only your seniors? Who told you?" I ask.

"Why is that relevant?"

"I know someone who goes there." I reply with a snappy tone. I'm pretty sure that our three customers are listening. Makoto will have his hand on Nagisa's mouth.

"Tall, red hair... red eyes too." My eyes widen.

"Well built?" I demand. Rei-kun nods slowly.

"Followed by a taller tan guy with dark hair and blue eyes?"

"He was on his own..." Rei-kun looks mortified by my bombarding of questions.

"Did he have teeth like a shark!"

"Teeth like a shark...? His teeth...were quite abnormal and sharkish..."

"Matsuoka Rin is going to have his head on a stick the next time I see him."

"Gou-chan... GOU-CHAN!" Nagi-chan exclaims, careering out of the door.

Gou-chan...? Oh my GOD! She's stepped over the border! What is she THINKING?

"Stay there, I'll be right back." I say, ducking under the bar and following my magenta eyed friend. He's running after a redhead. He's running without a care. He's ran past the bounderies of Kyoto street calling out to the redheaded younger sister of Matsuoka Rin.

"Gou-chan!" he hollers, voice echoing off of the buildings in the University of Iwatobi's territory.

"Nagi-chan!" I shout.

"Chiz'!" I hear a voice exclaim. Her voice.

"Stop running Nagi-chan!" I plea.

"Huh?" he looks around. His eyes widen in horror upon seeing a few older looking people. I hear the magenta eyed boy gulp.

"Nagi-chan! Come back!" I cry, not daring to overstep my mark.

"...Onii-chan...?"

"What's going on, Mikoshiba?" Rin demands.

"This little bro' is on our turf." one really tall, cat eyed amber haired guy says. Nagisa looks terrified. He's in no position to do anything.

"Please...no...!" he covers his face.

"Onii-chan!" Matsuoka Kou shrieks. "Stop them!"

"GOU!" Rin snaps. "I CAN'T!"

"Nagi-chan!" I beg. "Tell them what happened!"

"Huh?" Nagisa blinks.

"The redheaded girl dropped her phone on Kyoto street! See!" I produce my own phone and wave it in my hand. "My friend was just getting her so we could give it back so if we could just get onto mutual ground..." I am cut off by the sound of hyina like laughter. I glare at the source, that Mikoshiba again.

"Oi, Mikoshiba, would you really want to hurt this twit in the pressence of someone as innocent and cute as her." Yamazaki Sousuke's hand gestures to Kou.

"OI!" Rin makes a fist, ready to swing at Sousuke.

"Wait!" Sousuke snaps.

I glance at the amber haired guy. If Rin's not even trying to stop this then clearly this guy's in his last year at the University Of Iwatobi.

"Nii-chan, what's going on?" a grating voice asks. A tall boy with a youthful face, he looks just like the taller cat eyed guy.

"Momo!" This 'Mikoshiba' dude snaps. Nagisa is too stunned to move.

"Go." Sousuke hisses.

"Move Nagisa." Rin instructs under his breath.

The magenta eyed boy is still shell shocked.

"Chiz'!" Kou stage whispers. "Get him out."

I meekly step onto the territory of the University Of Iwatobi and sieze my friend by the collar.

With a snap of the mikoshiba's fingers., my path is blocked.

Oh God, no.

"Let me go, Hana-chan." Nagi-chan begs.

"No, don't be an idiot!" I snap.

The boy blocking my pathway yanks me to my feet by my arm. Nagisa yelps. I glare at the boy, his eyes are some sort of hybrid between cerulean and violet.

"Kisumi! What are you doing!" Rin snaps.

"Listening to Mikoshiba-senpai, Rin-chan!" this so called 'Kisumi' retorts. His hand goes up my neck and lifts my chin.

"Hana-chan!" Nagisa shrieks. "Don't."

This peach haired guy pushes me into his hold. I grimace, feeling particularly squished against his chest.

"Well now Hana-chan." this dweeb purrs. "Up for some fun. It'll be in place of your friend being hurt."

"Whatever." my sea green eyes are dull.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Shignio-senpai!" Kou chides.

"And why's that cutie?" he enquires.

"Oi!" Rin makes a fist.

"Go on Nagisa." I smile with a nod.

"I'm sorry..." he nods, bolting.

"Now." I am stared at by this Kisumi guy.

"Now..." I lift my leg and stab his foot my high heel shoe. I then bolt too, joining Nagisa in the coffee house. I slam the door shut and the adrenaline wears off as if I was just stood on a table and the tablecloth was pulled out from under me.

I sigh in relief.

"You okay, Nagi-chan?" I ask between gasps of air. I'm suddenly breathless due to fear.

"I'm fine." he nods. "Scared but...fine."

"Good." I kneel down and flick the blond in the head. "IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry." he cowers in fear.

"You should be!" I seize a fistful of his hair.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." he shouts in pain.

"Apologise!" I command.

"I'm sorry, Hana-chan!" he wails.


	4. Four: Hana-chan & Gou-chan's POV (s) - Aftermath

Chizuka Hanamura's POV:

My heart is still pounding as I press my back against the door. There is no way in hell I'm moving away from there. There are too many of those guys from the University Of Iwatobi wandering around. What I really don't want to do is get my second cousin's coffee house trashed. And more importantly, I don't want myself or my friends to get hurt over some pathetic over dramatized feud between two local universities.

I can see our nre employee. He seems uneasy too; Ryugazaki Rei's jaw has been hanging open.

"Hana-chan?" Tachibana Makoto asks, poking his head out from around the corner, emerald green eyes remorseful, and e seems to be relatively eager to approach, yet also appears to be wary and cautious. . "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine, Mako-chan." I say between gasps of air. I need a drink or something, Maybe Rei-kun will make me something to drink... 

"I don't see anybody coming." Nanase Haruka states flatly.

"That was a dirty trick!" Nagi-chan declares, rubbing his sore scalp.

"You would be far sorer if you were left on their territory." My blond friend flinches. Makoto shudders. I know for a fact that he's seen some of his classmates be beaten to such an extent that they've been bedbound for over two weeks. 

"I wasn't talking about my hair Hana-chan." Nagisa states through gritted teeth.

"Uhh..." Ryugazaki Rei-kun doesn't seem to know what to do. But he does seem to be making drinks. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Not really...not to this extend. That is more extreme than normal." Mako-chan states. "I've never seen them do something so elaborate."

"Nor have I." Haru nods, still peering out of the window. He's mad. You can tell. His eyes are harder and therefore less vacant.

Rei-kun comes over with milkshakes and hands them to us. After a few sips of mine, I turn to Haru.

"Are they coming?" I ask, my heart's beating like I'm running a freaking marathon.

"Not from what I can see..." Haru replies.

"You can move away from the door now." Mako-chan smiles, holding his hands out to us.

"Right...um..now what?" Rei-kun asks.

"I don't know..." I sigh, staring out of the window theatrically yet wistfully.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Matsuoka Kou's POV:  
I don't think I've ever been so sure that my jaw might have dislocated as I have been right now. What the hell just happened? Did those older kids really go out of their way to try and hurt Hazuki Nagisa, to beat him up? To sexually assault Chiz? They looked devious enough to maybe go all out and rape her!

Okay, I might be overstating this now...But regardless of my overstatements, it was really scary! Honestly, I doubt that anybody would dispute the fear that was coursing through my veins as I watched the scene unfold. I shudder, tightening my grip on my school bag; I feared for my friends safety! I don't think I've ever wished to be a guy more than I had when I saw that pink haired guy, Shignio-senpai push my best friend up into his chest. I wanted to hit him. To hurt him. To get him off of her!...AND ONII-CHAN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

"Gou..." Onii-chan says quietly as we head homeward. I look away from my older brother, not wanting anything to do with him right now.

"Gou..." Yamazaki Sousuke tries to give it a go.

"No..." I trail off, making fists.

"I get that you're angry, Gou." The taller guy puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Angry?!?" my voice cracks. "I'm hurt!"

Was that...was that a clap of thunder? I glance up at the sky. The heavens look ready to burst. The sky is similar to ink in colour. It's still warm, but the air is heavy. It's more humid than it is hot. Maybe we are due a thunderstorm. God, I hope not, we're not home yet! This is what we get for lurking and going to the border instead of going straight home!

"I under-"

"No you don't! You don't get it! I had to watch two of my best friends from middle school nearly get seriously hurt because I crossed over to talk to them!"

"Don't worry about it being your fault. It's not your fault! It's just the way things have happened."

"Well it needs to stop!" I stomp my foot.

"That's easier said than done, Gou." Onii-chan states, voice slightly strained. He had friends that aren't being educated at the Community College. He's lost friends too, friends that those at his school would not allow.

"C'mon, Gou, it looks like its going to rain, get under my jacket." Sousuke holds up his large light-wash denim jacket so that I can have some sort of shield from the rain.

Seems my older brother's best friend also spotted how likely it is that the heavens will open and drench us. Not that a thin denim jacket will provide us with very much shelter from torrential rain, but that's not the point; it's the thought that matters, right?

"Thank you, Sousuke-kun!" I smile sweetly as we draw nearer to home. Despite the kind and forgiving façade, I'm not amused. First the protection from our aggressive schoolmates and now even more from the freaking weather!

Onii-chan pulls up his hood and continues moving forward, ignoring me. I wouldn't be surprised if he has put his headphones in to tune me out. I guess that I understand how annoying I must be; how whiney I must appear to be.

This'll be unpleasant. Going home; going to the house where walls are thin so Onii-chan and Sousuke-kun will hear me if I let out my anger. How the hell could those older kids be so monstrous! How! If Nagi-chan and Chiz were being deviant and kicking up a fuss on their territory, then I would understand. I really would, but not in this instance.

 

Sousuke-kun holds the jacket over me more than himself, not really that fussed about it until he comes into the house and realises we own nothing big enough for him to wear, except maybe one of Onii-chan's tank tops...which would really accentuate his prominent arm muscles and broad shoulders. 

 

"I'll get you something to wear, Sousuke-kun!" I chime, running upstairs and grabbing a white tank top from Onii-chan's closet.


	5. Five: Kou-chan's POV - Too Short

Matsuoka Kou's POV:

Everybody at the University of Iwatobi seem to be staring right at me. Word must be spreading of what occurred on Kyoto Street yesterday. That would explain why Onii-chan has sent Sousuke-kun to follow me like a friendly shadow. To others, he would be a tall and daunting looking uy that could scare you to death. I'm glad he's following me, it's keeping a lot of nosy idiots away from me, as well as some of those creeps. Who would have thought that my friends would be so desperate to know if any of those kids got jumped? Who thought that those fools from last night would want to approach me?

On the plus side, Sousuke-kun hasn't been given any grief, so I guess I can assume that the same can be said for Onii-chan.

My classes have been plagued by bratty intelligent girls begging to know whether anything happened to Chiz' and Nagi-chan. And even some creeps that wanted to know if any of the upperclassmen had their way with me! Like Sousuke-kun and Onii-chan would have let them touch me! ...Right? Even though they didn't jump in, in a violent manner, to help Chiz, they would have still protected me...What am I thinking! I'm sure they would!

Lunch time was even worse, Mikoshiba and his cronies tried to approach me, despite the fact that I was in the company of Sousuke-kun. That older brother has a cool look, and incredible muscles, particularly in his arms, but he's clearly a douchebag, only a man with a death wish would try to convince a girl to go across the borders of Kyoto street and coax my friends onto our territory! I'm not a fool, I would be jumped before I could get to the quaint coffee shop that Chiz' works in and Nagi-chan frequents.

Sousuke-kun is walking me to the library so I can return some books that will be due back tomorrow, he is hesitant to leave me alone encase I could be hurt by one of the upperclassmen, not that I've seen any of them since lunch.

"Um...Sousuke-kun, are you okay? You're practically attatched to my hip today." I muse.

"Mhm...Rin asked me to keep an eye on you."

"But why couldn't Onii-chan keep an eye on me, Sousuke-kun?"

"Because he had something important to do today." My brother's best friend shrugs as I return my heavy biology books into the stack of returns.

"Oh? Well...will you help me, Sousuke-kun, I need to get some biology books and..."

"You're too short, huh, Gou."

My face heats up in embarrassment. I'm not that short! I'm taller than Nagi-chan!

"I'll take that as a yes, Gou, just tell me which books to pick from the shelves. " Yamazaki Sousuke smiles fondly, aqua blue eyes twinkling like gems.

"Fine." I huff, smile crossing my lips as I suppress my blush.

"The biology section is over here , right, Gou? " I am asked. 

"Yep." With a nod, I lead Sousuke over to the part of the library that I harvest from. These books are truly a gold mine! I'm acing my major thanks to my use and ability to devour the information from the library. 

"Whoa, Gou, haven't you read like half of these books already. "

"Pre-reading the information in the summer was a great idea, thanks for that tip, Sousuke-kun. It's helped me get really far ahead in my class. Hopefully I'll have read all of the books for first year majors before we have our after summer midterm exams. " I beam.

"I'm sure you will, Gou. Which books did you want?" Sousuke asks.

"Um...those two..." I point to two of the heavy leathery looking books on the top shelf. These are anthologies of biological theories from the industrial period, it was removed from the syllabus a year or two ago, but the University of Iwatobi isn't one to give up their resources due to a discontinuation of a topic. 

"Okay, I'll grab these, you take a step back, Gou." Of course, Onii-chan would kill Sousuke if he bumped into me and hurt me.

Taking a step out of the section, I bump into a figure. He topples onto the floor clumsily. 

"Falling isn't beautiful. " The teen with the baritone voice mutters, kneeling down on the floor and pushing up his red glasses. 

"Are you okay?" I ask, handing him the books that he hurled on the floor.

Meeting my gaze, the blue haired teen gasps and makes a weird spluttering sound. "You're that girl from yesterday! " 

I grimace. How does this guy know me? I've seen him around the science department, but more so the chemistry and physics classrooms than my department. Doesn't he have a girly name, like Onii-chan? What was it again? Ran? Ren? Rei! I swear his name is Rei! 

"Yeah...Pretty sure we're talking about what happened just off Kyoto Street... " I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. 

"Yes, my colleague, Hanamura-san and her friend, left our workplace in search of you! I saw them afterwards, but are you okay, Matsuoka-san?" 

Hanamura-san? He works with a Hanamura-san? Who works near to the border on Kyoto Street. He works with Chizuka Hanamura! He works with Chiz!

"I'm fine...Um..."

"Ahh, sorry, I'm Ryugazaki Rei. " he bows his head. Why is he expressing inferiority? 

"Matsuoka G- Kou." I smile, holding my hand out for him to shake. He does so and we rise to our feet. 

"How was Chiz- uka Hanamura?" I ask. 

"She and her friend were fine, scared, but fine." I am assured. 

"Oi! Gou! You need to check the books out! " Sousuke shouts from the front desk. 

"Right!" I nod, rushing to my brother's best friend. 

"C'mon, let's go. Rin's beat us back to your place, Gou. " Sousuke smiles, handing me the two heavy books, I wave to Ryugazaki-kun and the librarian as I leave, heading homeward with Sousuke-kun. 

We idly chat about anything bit yesterday, trying to avoid any topic that could evoke ideas about seeing Chiz. If we're going to visit that café, we'll have to be much more sneaky than before. 

I open the door to my house, not even bothering to invite Sousuke in, and walking straight into the living room to relax, when I meet the blazing garnet eyes of my older brother, Matsuoka Rin; one of which is framed by a gross looking black eye.

"Onii-chan... Did Mikoshiba do this to you...?" 

"I can't believe this..." Sousuke mutters, making a fist.

I glance at my brother, trying to work out what happened.   
But before I can speak, he simply looks away; translation, yes. Yes it was, it was Mikoshiba.


	6. Hana-chan's POV: Orange Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS COULD BE SUPER DUPER TRIGGERING!

WARNING:

This chapter could be potentially triggering! VERY DARK NATURE! 

.

.

Chizuka Hanamura's POV:

The evening air is cool and welcoming on my hot skin. It's so humid in the shop. Man, I hate staff meetings; they're not only tedious but they're always long in Miho's hot and stuffy office. I swear, it's like one thousand degrees in there and all the tiny desk fan does is waft hot air about the place. At least I live just off Kyoto Street, all I need to do is get some shopping that I promised I would pick up for my mother. There's a small off-licence that sells everything she needs on the corner of Kyoto Street; right on the edge of the neutral ground. It shouldn't make me nervous that this shop lies on the side closer to the University of Iwatobi, but after what has unfolded in the past few days, I think I have every right to be concerned. 

Rei-kun told me that he met Matsuoka Gou when in the university library and insisted that she was in good health. From what I had seen during the exchange, Yamazaki Sousuke still thinks a lot of her and would most definitely not let anybody, especially not that slime ball Mikoshiba, lay a finger on her. 

A blur of orange breaks my daze. I really shouldn't daydream in the twilight, if I do then there could be dire consequences, such as being hurt by vengeful thugs from the university. I tighten my grip on my bag and make my way hastily to the dimly lit off-licence.

Something breaks my focus, I don't know what it is about Kyoto Street but tonight it really doesn't feel safe. But regardless, I'm so glad to be outside, it's a bit muggy out here but it seems to have rained during the staff meeting, either that or I'm longing for rain that much that I'm actually hallucinating. Dragging my feet across the floor, my suspicions about the rain are confirmed for my heels are now soggy. I sigh, despite the serene after rain scene that's before me, something seems off. The air seems ridiculously ominous and unnerving. 

Someone's walking behind me. Heavy footsteps in the puddles, splashing with stomping feet. Someone's unhappy. There are more people around me now, coming out from dark shadows. Plenty of people. People I hadn't seen. All in black.

Another flurry of colour. Orange again. 

Wait...wasn't that Mikoshiba guy's hair orange? Oh my God. 

"Heh, looks like we have hit the jackpot."

Oh no. It can't be! Nobody would want to start anything on the safe ground! Why does this have to happen? Is this revenge? But what would it be for? Are these the same guys from the other day that went after me and Nagi-chan? Oh god, that's not good. 

"Chizuka Hanamura." Another purrs. Who is that and how do they know my name?

A third male runs his hand up my thigh, toward the zip of my pencil skirt, making my blood turn to ice. My body is frozen, the fear of sexual assault has paralysed me. I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I cannot make out the faces, but one of those guys has orange hair. Mikoshiba. 

This is NOT good! On my own, in the evening, with no bystanders to stop this, nobody from work, nobody I know. Nobody is going to intervene in matters involving multiple men, especially when its only one girl. I'm doomed. Please don't rape me. Please don't rape me. Please. Don't rape me. 

One of the guys is starting to paw at my shirt. I have to cry out! I have to get someone's attention. I have to do something before I get hurt. 

"HEL-!" I cry out. 

"Oh no you don't, Hana-chan." The way that that guy says my name is so cold and chilling and sickly that it could make my blood curdle. I blink several times. I know I know that voice. That's that pink haired guy! What was his name Shig-something Kisu-something. What's his name. Maybe if I can talk to Kisu-whatever, he'll stop. But WHAT IS HIS NAME! For the love of God I don't have enough time to be trying to talk to Kisumi. Kisumi! His name is Kisumi! Kisumi; the one I hurt! 

He covers my mouth with his hand while some of the other guys allow their hands to roam my vessel. I try to slap them away but someone is holding my arms behind my back. 

"You go first, Mikoshiba-senpai."

I clamp my eyes closed. I can't get out of here, I can't fix this. They're going to have their way with me! Tears are starting to claw their way past my lashes; once free they race for freedom and drip from my cheeks. 

"HAVE AT HER SEI!"

"YEAH, GET HER SEI!"

"OI" That voice! That voice makes my heart skip a beat and my eyes flash open, they're sore. My eyes feel like they're burning and the more that I blink, the harsher it is; like some sort of poison was blown in my face. I don't know. It's just terrible.

"What do you want, are you trying to get in on this. Don't blame you, she's a beauty." One of Mikoshiba's goons sneers. 

This could be my opening. Nobody has hold of my legs! Please keep talking to them. Please. This could save me from a traumatic and embarrassing trip to the hospital. 

Closing my eyes once again, I plunge my teeth into one of the fingers of the hand covering my mouth. While that Kisumi guy screams out in pain and blood trickles into my mouth, leaving an unpleasant salty and metallic taste in my mouth, I slam my high heeled shoe into the foot of the guy that I can only assume is holding my arms back as Mikoshiba Seijuro's wandxering hands get to more personal parts of my body. 

I release my teeth from Kisumi's finger in order to cry out. "HELP ME! HELP!"

"Hana!"


End file.
